Marketing campaigns allow businesses and other entities to promote products and services and increase a consumer base. For example, marketers have experienced significant success with email marketing. In particular, email marketing results in a relatively high return on investment when compared to other forms of marketing. Given the popularity of email marketing, it is natural for marketers to increase the amounts of marketing emails sent to users. Unfortunately, this increase in email marketing can reduce rather than improve the effectiveness of a marketing campaign.
When consumers are exposed to multiple email campaigns by a marketer, each consumer interacts or reacts differently with these campaigns. In particular, not all consumers who receive a marketing communication will take action with respect to the marketing communication or purchase the marketed product (e.g., good or service). Furthermore, consumers become fatigued after a threshold number of marketing communications, thereby reducing the effectiveness of any subsequent marketing communications. As such, in order to avoid consumer fatigue and the corresponding reduction of campaign effectiveness, marketers must take great care to target primarily those consumers that are mostly likely to purchase the marketed product or otherwise interact with the marketing campaign, so as to reduce the overall amount of marketing communications targeted consumers receive.
To address the foregoing problems, some conventional marketing systems allow audience segmentations based on various audience attributes, such as audience demographics. In addition, some conventional marketing systems use consumer-performance metrics to determine how consumers are interacting with campaigns. Specifically, the conventional marketing systems calculate performance metrics such as click-through rates, conversion rates, and click-to-open ratios to determine how consumers are interacting with the marketing campaigns. While these conventional systems provide some marketing insights for groups of consumers, they are typically unable to accurately determine which consumers will interact with a marketing campaign or to limit the delivery of marketing communications to less interested consumers. The resulting marketing fatigue reduces the effectiveness of subsequent marketing campaigns with consumers that would have otherwise been interested in the marketing campaigns.
These and other disadvantages may exist with respect to conventional marketing techniques.